mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Caves (LI)
This article is about the stage in SM64 Last Impact. For the course in Super Donkey Kong 64, see Crystal Caves (SDK64) Crystal Caves '''is the fourth course in Last Impact, and appears once Mario has collected his 4th Power Star, at the same time as Sunset Islet. Once the 4th star is collected, a cutscene will occur showing a newly docked boat, as well as a mysterious hole behind it. To access the level, swim into the hole which is located behind the dock. This hole leads to an immense cave system. The most notable attributes of this level are the giant, shiny crystals, which is the reason it is named what it is. The main room, which Mario starts in, has multiple of these, as well as a bridge and a couple of paths that shoot off from it. Through one path is a subsection that is infested with many Skeeters and their huge web system. Next to this room is a long path with falling rocks. While this is all interesting, the most interesting portion of the level is in the second section, which contains lots of water. This place is populated by various mermaid-like creatures. There is also a submerged castle down one of the tunnels. This level introduces the Frog Suit power up, which allows Mario to breathe indefinitely underwater and swim faster. Unlike the game it originally came from, it does not require Mario to bounce or hop, as he can still run and jump normally. Note: Resist touching the crystals, as they are notorious for softlocks or instant death. '''Levels Star 1: The Cracking Cave There is a path in the cave which is collapsing with the star at the end of it! The stage is very dark, so it is hard to see where you are going. From the start, head down the hill and walk towards the giant shinning crystal to the left. Here there are two passages (that are hard to see). One leads to a bunch of spider webs and Skeeters...which is the wrong way. If Mario end up in this passage, walk across to the other side where he will find himself in a passage with rocks that fall from the ceiling (it is behind the crystal). The rocks will shake, then, on collision with the floor, explode into multiple rocks, all which do damage to Mario. Fortunately, the rocks only deal 1 point of damage to Mario. As Mario goes further into the cave, it gets more and more flooded. At the end is a bigger room where Mario must jump across some big rocks to get to the star. Star 2: Spiders and Silver Stars A hive of Skeeters have stolen the 5 Silver Stars, retrieve them all to obtain a Power Star. At the start, head to the left towards the giant crystal and take the passage to the left of it. Through here are many cobwebs which hinder Mario's jump. After the initial passage he will end up in a giant room swarming with Skeeters! The stars are scattered in this room on the various webs. Once Mario collects a Silver Star, he can not lose it by getting hit (like in some games). Collect all 5 and the star will appear over Mario's head. Star 3: Underwater Race Mario must use the Frog Suit to race a mermaid. The tunnel which leads to the Mermaid's home and the tunnel which houses the Frog Suit and directly next to each other. From the start head down the slope and go straight. The tunnels are on top of a small raised portion of the ground on the other side. There are two tunnels, one which Mario can clearly see the "!" box that contains the Frog Suit, and a bluer tunnel which leads to the mermaids. There is one that is lounging on the side of the pool, that when Mario approaches her, will (rudely) challenge him to a race. The race is very simple once you figure out how to start it. Once started, Mario must go through a hole on the other side of the lake, then turn LEFT '''where Mario will find a red ring. In order to get the star, Mario must go through all the rings in order. Mario must use the frog suit, which makes him much faster, so much so that Mario can miss a ring, go back to it, and still (barely) win the race. Also, sometimes a ring will not register Mario going through it (probably because Frog Mario is going too fast). Once Mario gets through the last ring, the Mermaid will reward Mario with the star. '''Star 4: The Water Temple When racing the Mermaid, Mario probably stumbled across the sunken castle. Head to the mermaid's room (preferably with the Frog Suit), and explore the loop until you find it (it is through the left passage). Once you swim near the entrance, Mario is transported into the temple. The temple contains a couple of very small and simple puzzles. There is a "frozen" and a normal temple, separated by warp pipes. First, look for a room that has a bright yellow bridge. Go into this room and push the base so Mario can reach the other side. Head back to the top and use the bridge to reach the warp pipe. This will lead to a key. Grab the key and head back into the pipe. Go back to the central platform and go into the room with the sideways pipe. Right as you enter it, turn and you will see a gate that is locked. When you have the key it will open revealing a switch, that, when stood on, will make permanent platforms leading to the sideways pipe. This will lead to another switch. The platforms made from this one are in the original layer in the third passage that Mario has not been in yet. This leads to the star. Star 5: Coins Between Crystals Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the cave system. Thankfully none are between or on the crystals, though there is one that is close which can cause a random death. None are in the Mermaid Room, Rock Path, or anywhere past the initial path leading to the Skeeter room. Their locations are as follows: # Across from the bridge next to the start. The bridge can be walked on normally (Mario don't need to jump to each platform) # Across from the bridge next to the start. # On a small ledge on the slope in front of the start (before the wooden bridge) # On the bottom of the wooden stairs (right before the Frog Suit) # On the ground next to a crystal (BEWARE this crystal can kill or softlock sometimes) # Behind the crystal in the Frog Suit cave # Behind the giant crystal in front of the passages that lead to the Skeeters or Rocks # On a web in the path that leads to the Skeeters When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the middle of the main room Star 6: Save the Mermaids! A giant killer fish has escaped its prison and Mario is the only one who can recapture it! The fish circles around the central rock and will lunge at Mario if it sees him. It is best to stay on the central rock until he is facing the cell, then go in the water (deep) and swim towards it. Sometimes it will go straight into the cage. Other times it will ignore Mario. Other times still it will lunge into the wall next to it, glitch, then go into the cage. Once the fish is in the cell, Mario is teleported in front of the mermaid he raced before. Get out of the water and talk to her to receive the final Star for the level. In version 1.1, the Giant Fish's behavior was changed so that he will now lunge at Mario even if he is swimming on the surface of the water. Trivia * The textures used in the other section of the Water Temple are normal maps. * The other mermaids that Mario can talk to either call him a pervert, or don't understand why a human is wasting their time. * During Star 6, the passages to the outside are closed by Crystals ** However Mario can squeeze past one of the ones leading to the underwater loop, giving him access to the Water Temple *** This can causes some very interesting audio glitches while in this area. References * This entire level is a reference to Zora' Domain and the Great Bay (Temple) from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' and ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ** The mermaids are very similar to the Zora species ** The giant fish is most likely based of Gyorg from Majora's Mask ** The Water Temple is mostly likely referencing the Water Temple from Ocarina of Time *** The Key is similar to the ones used in the series * Crystal Caves is also the name of a cave level on Donkey Kong 64. Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:Water Level Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Music-Yoshi's Island Category:Location